Far Too Long
by 1MysteriousSoul
Summary: HP/DM Slash - Love and Hate walk a fine line. On the outside their enemies. On the inside their in love. I'm really no good at summaries. Please read! Story set to Far Away by Nickelback


Far Too Long

XxXxXxXxXxX

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters. They belong to JK Rowling.

Draco/Harry Slash - Love and Hate walk a very fine line. What happens when Harry learns the truth. Hates was the lie and Love the only truth that fueled the actions of the ones he once called enemy.

The story is set to the song - Far Away by Nickelback. I advise you listen to the song .

XxXxXxXxXxX

Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy had pledge their alliance to the light side and became members of the Order the day of their graduation from Hogwarts along with Severus Snape. They had also agree'd to be spies. It had taken them years but they were now apart of Voldemort's Inner Circle. A battle that was hard considering their positions and now with a child. Draco, their little Dragon Severus Snape's godson. They would all learn soon enough just how hard that battle would become.

Lucius shaped Draco into the person the Dark Lord would expect him to be. Being the son of one of his most faithful Draco had to learn his facade at a young age. Narcissa had instilled their true beliefs in him as well. Teaching him right from wrong and the reasons their family must act a certain way in public to save their lives.

Draco knew about Harry Potter. He also knew he would be forced to hate the boy, even though he had never met him. This would prove to be one of his most difficult tasks.

Before he had began his first year at Hogwarts. Draco had met young Harry at Madam Malkins. That very day one Harry Potter had stolen Draco's heart. Something that would haunt Draco for the rest of his life. Knowing he could never be with the one person he longed to be near and get to know. He had a plan. Persuasion.

Draco's heart broke the first day of school when Harry had rejected his offer of friendship. He knew his role would have to be stepped up now. For fear the Dark Lord would harm him and his family. He also had to figure out a way to protect Harry without being detected.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

____

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Draco relaxed when Harry's name hadn't been pulled from the Goblet of Fire. He had heard that someone intended to set the boy up. Just when he thought it had passed Harry's name was being called by Dumbledore. The look of pure shock written on his godfather's face told him he wasn't just hearing things. Draco could of swore his heart stopped for a few minutes. Pansy was to his right trying to calm him down and pleading with him to come to his senses. They would figure something out. The tight nit Slytherin group consisted of Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Greg and Vince. They all wore facades all of their familes were spies for the light side except Greg and Vince's. They had turned against their parents but no one knew but their friends.

Draco and his friends did all they could to try and protect Harry. There were bigger plans being made though. Things they didn't know about. Things that were out of their control. They could only sit by the side lines and do what they could. It had proved to be very little.

Lucius had gone to Dumbledore with the information that Voldemort planned on lurring Harry to the Dept. Of Mysteries to retrieve the Prophecy. He was told to follow through with the plans and protect Harry the best he could without his status being revealed. The Order would be there as soon as they could to help out. It had to be done just right so that Voldemort wouldn't get suspicious. Draco was informed and with his friends decided he would follow and protect Harry from the side lines.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

____

Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been hard staying hidden at the Dept of Mysteries. He had used disillusionment charms to hide in the shadows. He had nearly been hit but made it. To his horror he watched as the green light shot from his Aunt Bella's wand towards Harry and Sirius. With quick reflexes he shot a spell and knocked Dolohov into the path that was ment for Sirius. He then turned and killed Bella. Thankfully it had looked to of come from Remus. No one would think to much on it. She did just attempt to kill his lover. Lucius on the other hand looked around. Something wasn't right but Draco hadn't been seen. He fled and headed back to Hogwarts. Hopefully no one would notice that he had been gone. Only his friends knew where he really was.

The next day Dumbledore arranged for everyone to meet in his office. It was time Harry was told the truth. Draco didn't know how to feel about this. Scared, nervous and relieved crossed his mind. Hopefully things would go well and he could possibly make amends with Harry for his behavior that truely wasn't who he really was.

Shock had settled into the trio for the first 30 minutes after finding out the truth. Anger came next. It had mostly been directed at Dumbledore and the Order for never telling them. They should have been trusted enough with the information. This had lasted for hours though. Finally they understood that in order for them to suceed it had to be done. No matter how much the others hated it. Now maybe they could get to know each other for who they truely were and could spend time over the summers to just be themselves for a while.

The room was silent for minutes that never seemed to end. Finally with building courage Draco spoke.

" I'm sorry Harry. I wanted to tell you all along. I never wanted to be this person. This someone who you despise and hate as much as Voldemort. I had been sworn to a wizard's oath never to tell you or talk to you or your friends about it until it was revealed. To many mistakes over the years. " Draco's eyes went from Harry's to the floor. He wasn't sure he would be able to take the hateful words Harry was about to say to him.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed. It was hard after all of these years. Believing things that in truth were all lies. He knew he what had to be done.

" It's not your fault Draco. It's hard. " He paused. " It's hard hearing all of this now. 5 years we have been at each others throats. 5 years wasted. I get it. I do but it could have been handled differently and now knowing the truth I can't hold that against you. It was their choice and fault not yours and I don't hate you, well atleast I don't think I would if I got the chance to know the real you. " Harry glared at Dumbledore then turned back to look at Draco biting his lip.

Draco's head snapped up. Was his ears decieving him? Or was Harry Potter truely saying those things. His heart lept and he had to suck in a breath. His chest hurt and he felt as though he would fall over if he didn't sit down soon. He tried as gracefully as possible to sit and not draw attention to his reaction. This may just turn out better then he expected.

" Hermione. " He bowed his head once again and then looked back up. " I can't even explain to you how aweful I have felt for calling you all those names. For all the things I have done to you and Ron. I made myself sick everytime no amount of apologies could make up for all the pain I have caused you. Please believe me when I say how truely sorry I am. I respect you more then you will ever know. "

The look on her face, Draco couldn't even describe. She didn't say a word. She had tears in her eyes and only nodded with a faint smile on her face. Ron held her and let her cry. Draco didn't know what she felt. Hopefully it was relief that all those hurtful words meant nothing even though they had still been painful for everyone.

" Ron, I have no idea what to say to you. I do know that you have one of the best families in the world. Loyal and dedicated. You have respect for each other not many familes show and you don't care what others think either. I just want you to know like the others I am sorry for everything. I hope one day to be able to call you friend. To get to know your family and friends. I understand if that is something that will never happen. I..." Draco didn't know what else to say to him. He had said everything already and no amount of I'm sorrys was going to fix this right now. He had to prove what he meant and would try best he could.

" I just want you all to know that even though I will say hateful things to you in the halls here I mean non of them. If we are to remain spies for the Order then my role as it is will have to remain as well. I do want you all to know that you have allies in Slytherin House. Pansy, Blaise, Theo , Greg and Vince. "

The trio snapped their heads back up at him. Tears sliding down their faces.

" It's true. Their familes are all spies for the Order as well. They also do not hate you all. We have spent plenty of nights discussing this. Wishing that one day you would learn the truth. There is one more thing I need to tell you before this is over. Please just hear me out and don't say anything. Any of you. " He adjusted himself on the couch. He knew everyone would have to know the truth. No one knew but his friends.

" Last night I followed you all to the Dept of Mysteries. It was I who knocked Dolohov into the killing curse that was meant for Sirius or Harry. It was also I who killed my Aunt Bella. It had to be done. The things she has done over the years. Azkaban was to generous for her you can't drive someone insane who is already knocked that door down. Killing her was to easy of a punishment but there is nothing suitiable enough a punishment for her. The Dark Lord has done everything but kill her already. "

Gasp's were heard all around the room. Shock settled over many faces. If this didn't prove his point he didn't know what would.

" Dragon, oh dear Merlin No. " Narcissa sobbed. She never wanted her son to have to kill anyone. Even if it was his insane Aunt. Her heart was breaking for her son. She never wanted him to be a killer even if it was in defence.

" It's ok mother. It had to be done. I'm sorry I couldn't let that happen. I had to protect Harry and the others. Sitting by and doing nothing was unbearable. Especially after last year and not being able to protect him in the Maze. "

Eyes shifted once again to Draco. There were alot of questions in those eyes. He would answer them. Hopefully in private though with only Harry and their friends.

The meeting had lasted until dawn. They were tired and emotionally drained. Everyone went their seperate ways to get some rest. It had waited this long. It could wait a little longer. They needed sleep and time to process everything they had learned.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

____

'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Over the summer Draco and his family spent many days at Grimmauld Place. They had gotten to know the trio for who they were and vice versa. It had taken a while but they were getting along fine. Draco wished he could tell Harry all the things he felt and thought about it just wasn't the time. It had only been a month.

Draco had been forced to attend a meeting with his father and god father. He wasn't looking forward to it to say the least. What he learned that night paled him. What was he to do. He had talked with his parents and godfather. The only thing they could do was call a meeting and devise a plan that would hopefully work. Draco had been givin his mission. Kill Dumbledore or else. Before he could reveal this though he had to talk with Harry. No matter how this turned out. Harry had to know the truth. He had to know how Draco felt now and had always felt no matter what.

A week later Draco and Harry had been talking out in the back gardens at Grimmauld Place. It was just something about the atmosphere there that was calming and gave Draco the confidence to do what happend next. Draco stood as close to Harry as he could. He took Harry by the hands and slowly pulled him closer. Harry looked scared but Draco wasn't going to let that stop him now.

_It's now or Never _

he thought to himself. He gently kissed Harry on the lips. They were soft and Draco could feel a smile quirking on his lips as he pulled back. Harry's eyes were wide with questions. He didn't blink, move or speak. Harry Potter was once again in shock.

" Come Harry, there are alot of things I need to tell you."

" But I ..."

" Not here Harry, come on. " Draco led Harry to their private room. This could go 2 ways. Hopefully it would go the way he had always dreamed of.

Before Draco began he called Dobby to bring them drinks and snacks. Harry just looked at him.

" This could take a while. Once I start I won't want to stop for lunch or dinner. I need to get it all out at one time. "

" Okay. " Harry responded. He was still in shock. Not knowing how to act or what to think.

Once they were settled Draco began at the beginning.

" Since the time I was born my destiny I guess I could refer to it as was to be a spy for the light side. My father shaped me into the person the Dark Lord would expect me to be as the son of one of his Most Loyal. His inner circle. My mother taught me the oppisite. She taught me right from wrong and instilled morals and beliefs in me that were not the Dark Lords. I learned from a very young age the facade I was to present in public to keep me and my family safe. I hated it.

I was told the story of James and Lily Potter and of their son Harry. I learned everything and my role was to hate you and everything you and your family represented. The Weasley's included. I was taught to hate muggle-borns as well as muggles, blood traitors all that crap as part of my facade. My true beliefs though are quiete the opposite as are my parents.

When I saw you for the first time at Madam Malkins you blew me away. This boy I didn't even know had stolen my heart. " He looked into Harry's eyes. As he thought it had gotten his attention and shocked him as well.

" Yes Harry I'm gay. I have always known from an early age. Anyhow , That day I couldn't wait to become your friend. To know who the person was that I had fallen for in just the short minutes we had spent time in that store. It had nearly broken my heart when I found out that it was you and I knew it could never be. Foolishly though I thought maybe I could befriend you anyhow. Even though I could never tell you the truth until you found out yourself.

When you rejected my friendship it broke my heart. It helped with my role even though deep down inside I was hurting badly. I finally came to realise with the help of my friends that it wasn't your fault nor was it mine. It was how it had to be. Atleast for a while.

When your name came out of that goblet my heart stopped beating for a short while. If it weren't for Pansy I probably would have done something foolish and put my family and myself in more harms way then it already was. I wanted nothing more then to protect you the best I could. Tell you everything. Only fate has it's twisted ways. "

Draco sat silently for a while. Taking a short break to grab something to drink and nibble on. He wanted to allow what he had told so far to settle in for Harry. There was still more to go. He only hoped he wasn't making a mistake.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

____

I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

" Your gay...? but what about Pansy...and...? " Harry kept trailing off. After all he had told him so far. This is what he questioned?

Draco giggled. " Yes Harry, I'm gay and Pansy, Merlin no she is a sister to me , my bestfriend since we were toddlers. Her parents and mine have been friends since , well forever. We were raised together like sibblings. As for my title of Slytherin Sex God? King? Prince? all bullshit. I have never been with anyone, sexually. Especially not a girl."

Once again Harry was speechless. Some where though he found his voice. Nervous as hell he finally spoke.

" I... errr ... I... when I first saw you I...uhh umm I thought you were cute. Uh it wasn't until I found out who you were and heard stories that it changed. Or well how I thought I felt changed. Sure I thought you were cute but your personality killed that for me. " He was beginning to talk more steadily now.

" I don't blame you Harry. I probably would have done the same thing not knowing the truth. This has gone on far to long. Being so close to you yet so far away. It hurt. There were so many times, so many I just wanted to reach out to you and tell you how I felt about everything, about you. " He nervously bit his lip now.

" For years I dreamed that one day if there was a god somewhere that fate wasn't always so twisted that one day we could be together. That we could stand side by side and never leave each other. I have loved you nearly all my life Harry. Atleast I always thought and felt it was love. It has come to my attention now, that we have gotten to know each other a little better. Now that we have been giving the chance we should have all those years ago to be who we are that what I feel now is so much more. To tell you the truth Harry. No matter what happens I will always love you. "

" I..can't.." Harry was cut off by Draco.

" Don't Harry. Please. "

" No Draco listen to me. Atleast give me that. " Draco nodded. Tears were already forming in his eyes.

" I can't say that I love you. All of this that I have just learned. It's alot. I didn't have the privledge to know that things were all a lie a facade. I haven't really gotten to know the real Draco Malfoy like you have gotten to watch the real Harry Potter all of these years. I am thankful though that I am getting the chance to. " He reached out a hand and brushed the tears away on Draco's cheek.

Draco didn't know what to do, how to act. Feeling Harry's hand on his face only made his stomach lurch. Butterflies were batting their wings around in his stomach threatening to come up his throat. He shivered. He delighted in the feel of his touch. Maybe just maybe this would turn out ok.

" I do want to get to know you more Draco. Maybe..." All hell who was he kidding he wanted it just as much. He wanted to feel those lips once again on his. Something he never thought he would get the chance to experience. Harry leaned forward and brushed his lips against Draco's.

____

Gawd that felt so good

.

Harry thought to himself. He knew he couldn't lose control though. He had to take it slow. This was new to him and this had been his enemy since the day he met him nearly 6 years ago.

Harry had moved closer to Draco. He wanted to be a little closer. Baby steps. Draco looked at Harry. He really didn't know what to make of their situation as it was. He was getting confused.

_Deep breaths Draco, don't attack him now and ruin this moment. Don't force it. Take it slow_

. He mentally coaxed himself from diving and kissing Harry for all he was worth. That would come later. When Harry was ready.

" Harry there is something else you need to know. Something I learned recently and will be letting the others know as well. I just needed to tell you myself. I wanted you to hear it from me first. "

He took Harry's hands in his. Harry could tell he was nervous. Something was wrong. It had to be bad.

" I was forced to attend a meeting with my father and Severus. I have been giving a mission for this year. I can't do it though. My mission is to kill Dumbledore. I have got to come up with a plan something has to be done. " Draco closed his eyes he didn't want to see Harry's face. He almost didn't want to hear his words either.

" Oh my God Draco. No! No! I won't let you. That insane bastard has gone to far. Come on, lets go to the others I'm sure we can come up with something. "

" Thats not all Harry. " He tugged and stopped Harry from Dragging him from the room at that moment. " Voldemort said that if I don't suceed in this mission he will torture and kill both of my parents and force me to watch before doing the same to me. We can't fail in this. Whatever we plan it has to look real or we die. "

" We won't let that happen. Lets go. " Harry had paled upon hearing that and dragged Draco downstairs. It was time for an emergency Order meeting. Member or not Harry could give two shits he was declaring one anyhow.

By the end of the night a plan had been made. Draco would attempt unsucessfuly to take Dumbledore's life with the help of his friends including the trio. At the end of sixth year a diversion would be set into motion and Dumbledore's 'fake' death would occur by Draco's hand. Dumbledore would then go into hiding still aiding the order and Minerva would become Head Mistress. They took Buckbeak to a safe haven and turned the upstairs into more rooms. Pansy , Blaise and Theo would be coming to stay the rest of the summer with them so they could make amends and form friendships. The trio and Draco had already began to heal the old wounds and were getting along pretty well. They were even gaining up on the Weasley twins when they tried out their new pranks. This might just turn out alright.

Sixth year had been a test for all of them. They had many restless nights. Plotting and planning different attacks that seem to be deathly but were really harmless thanks to the help from Fred and George. The pressure on Draco had slacked off some he took the chance and spent as much time as he could with Harry alone in the Room of Requirement. Sometimes everyone would get together and the trio would help the others with DADA just as they did the DA members. One could not be to cautious or good when it came to defence. Other times they took it just to be together and bond.

By February Harry and Draco were a couple. Of course only the tight group and their families knew this. It would be the end of Draco and everyone else if Voldemort ever learned of the couple and their allies.

It was their last night together alone. They had decided to spend it in their special room. They talked for hours about different things and played chess. It was late and time to get some rest before ' killing Dumbledore ' the next day. Harry changed and watched Draco from the corner of his eye.

_Now would be a good time Harry, no more stalling. _

He told himself.

Harry walked over and stood infront of Draco. He took his hands in his own. He was nervous and knew Draco could tell that he was. Before he chickend out the words flowed from his mouth. Not giving them a chance to retreat and never be said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

____

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

" I love you Draco. . . . I wanted you to know I have felt it for so long now I. . . . was just to affraid to tell you. " He bit his lip and staired at the floor.

Draco lifted Harry's face up to his. Placed a hand on his cheek " I've waited so long to hear you say that to me. Thank you Harry. I needed to hear you say those words I want you to know I would walk though hell's burning flames to be with you , to know that you felt that way, to just be near you long enough to tell you how much I love you that I have loved you for so long. " Harry didn't let Draco continue he kissed him softly before parting his lips and inviting Draco in for their first true long heated passionate kiss. Something Harry had been stalling to do. Scared of his own true feelings. Harry would no longer fear his feelings or his relationship with Draco.

Draco pulled away before things got much more heated. He knew just how big a step they had taken. He knew he couldn't, wouldn't let things go to far. It had taken Harry this long to be true to himself and to Draco and he would not lose that or what they may have in the future together over hormones and affection balled into one. No Draco respected Harry and their relationship to much for that. He wanted more and would die fighting if he had to keep the love and their relationship together and strong.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

____

I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They slid into bed together the comfort from each other let them relax. To get some rest before their biggest acting day of the year was to arrive. If this went as planned they should be recieving a golden globe for their preformances.

The plan had worked. Thankfully the plan they had come up with kept Draco from being known in public as Dumbledore's ' killer ' . They had used a poision. Of course they had to brief Voldemort of their plan so he would know that it was Draco who was responsible for his death when it came out in the papers. His reward was to remain alive, showing his true allegance to Voldemort he was to recieve the Dark Mark. Draco had paled when he learned the news. Lucius though had come up with something, whatever it was he told the Dark Lord had worked. Draco remained un-tattoo'd for the time being. Hopefully soon he wouldn't have to recieve it.

The Wizarding World had taken badly to the news. Albus Dumbledore had been poisioned and no one could figure out who had done it. Minerva now as Head Mistress would make sure no one found the truth. They had to work quickly to revive Albus and get him into hiding. Burrying a fake body instead. The funeral was massive and his white tomb resided on Hogwarts ground. Voldemort none the wiser.

Everyone aided in the search for Horcrux's during the summer months. Including Draco's loyal friends. Well now they were all close friends. It was not a trio any more. They had agree'd that when school started they would attend for a few weeks taking their N.E.W.T.S. early. They didn't want to lose out on graduating and messing up their lives if something were to happen. The search continued until they were all destroyed. All except the one that was inside Harry. That would be dealt with.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

By March Harry had made up his mind. Going to Pansy he told her of his plans and that he needed her help. Shocked for a few moments Pansy grinned the biggest grin Harry had ever seen on the girl and she agree'd to help out. Together they snuck out of the castle and made their way to Hogsmede.

Hermione had been asked by Harry to call a meeting in the Room of Requirement for Friday. She had no clue why and Harry wasn't giving it up. Later that night in their special room Harry had a romantic dinner set up but under an illusion so Draco would be clueless.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

____

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry watched his gorgous blonde stride into the room. It took almost everything he had to hide the smile that fought him tooth and nail to spread across his face. It was almost painful but he couldn't let anything be suspious. After a short talk Harry couldn't hide it any longer. The smile forced its way to the surface earning a smirk from Draco. He knew something was up and knew exactly what his response would be.

As quick as the smile had appeared on Harry's face he had dropped to one knee and revealed a gorgous platnium band with emerald green , saphire blue stones with diamond accents.

" Draco. ... . . . . would you marry me? " Harry asked nervous as all hell but trying to hide it.

Draco smirked and dropped to one knee oppisite Harry's and revealed the same band Harry held.

" The question is Harry. .. . . . will you marry me? " Even though he had to coax it out of Pansy while she was in a deep sleep he knew exactly what Harry had planned and thought it would be one for the books to do the same. He had thought about it enough. Now was his perfect chance.

" Of course I would be honored. The only question I have is how did you know?"

" ...and of course I would be honored as well. The answer is I know how to get things out of Pansy when she sleeps. No one else has ever been able to but me. " He laughed.

" I should have known... " Harry trailed off, looking away like he was hurt Pansy had told. Even though she had no clue she had.

" She doesn't even know she told me. " Draco laughed. " We can tell her later. I never could keep anything from her for too long. I might be in for a hexing once we tell her though" They both laughed.

" Good. " Harry took down the illusion. " Are you hungry? " Harry asked.

" I am... but not for food. " He raised his eyebrow to Harry and winked.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

____

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry's eyes grew wide. Oh he knew exactly what Draco was hungry for and he couldn't blame him. The feeling was mutual. Harry had feared the pain that would come with making love to Draco for the first time. It had been part of the reason he hadn't yet. A nice chat with his godfather and Remus had cleared up that fear. They weren't wizards for nothing. Was part of the reply he had gotten from Sirius. Always the smartass at times.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

__

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The food lay un touched as the two bonded for the first time. It had been slow , loving and full of passion. Amazing would not even come close to describing it. If things only got better well then, they were all for it. After their passion filled night the couple talked about their wedding date and decided to be married the next saturday after they had told their friends. Their familes already knew about the engagement before hand. They drifted off to sleep. Dreaming of only each other and their futures.

Two weeks after Harry and Draco were married Voldemort summoned them. Draco was about to be sick when he learned the news from Severus. He knew the battle would soon begin.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

__

So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe and, Hold on to me and, never let me go

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The battle was long and hard. Voldemort was beyond furious when he learned that his most loyal followers were in fact spies for the light side and had been all the while. Hits were taken on both sides. They were now facing off. Of course Voldemort was still confident. Even with most of his death eaters dead or captured. He was still spouting off when Lucius and Severus stood next to Harry. Then they all appeared next to Harry. Ron, Hermione, Pansy, Blaise, Theo , Vince and Greg. What shocked him the most was when Dumbledore stood before him...

The battle ended when he took the open shot to tell Voldemort that he and his friends had destroyed all of his horcrux's. The shock that fell over his twisted face was the open shot Harry took to destroy him forever. The energy he had thrown into the fight and last strike had paled him. Made him dizzy and collapsed to the ground. At this Draco had launched himself. Breaking Harry's fall and cradled him in his arms. Rocking his husband. Trying to wake him up. This could not be happening.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

__

Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been a week since Harry's collapse. His magic depleated Poppy had made sure he stayed in a potion induced coma. If he woke it would only strain his magic even more. Draco never left his side unless he had to use the bathroom or was forced to take a quick shower.

Harry had broke from the induced coma by day 4 of the week. He couldn't really wake up but he was aware of Draco and the others when they stopped by to visit and give their words of comfort and hope.

Harry finally opend his eyes. The room was dimly lit. He could feel Draco's hand holding his and his soft hair laying on his arm. When he turned to look the position Draco was sleeping in couldn't be comfortable.

Harry couldn't speak. His throat was dry and scratchy. So he decided to move his arm instead. This should get his attention and wake him.

Once Draco felt the arm beneath his head and hand move he snapped up like someone was attacking the room. Grey eyes met green for the first time in what seemed like years. Draco began to cry, he wrapped his arms around Harry best he could and cried until he could cry no longer. His words were muffled but Harry knew exactly what he was saying. It had been to long.

" I'm not going anywhere Dray. Your stuck with me now. "

Draco removed his face from the crook of Harry's neck and kissed his lips. He smiled. " I wouldn't have it any other way. "

" I love you to Dray and I don't plan on going anywhere ."

Draco didn't have to question what Harry meant. He knew exactly what it was. Harry had heard his pleas and cries while he was asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

__

Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I'll Never let you go. Promise.

The End.


End file.
